Another boring high school fanfic
by journeyiscool
Summary: I'm not very good at summaries. But, here goes: Fionna and the gang go to Ooo for their school year, since their universe doesn't have one, and Gumball and Bubblegum agreed that almost anyone under the age of 19 or looks 19 must go to school. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! My name is Marceline Abadeer. I go to a school called Highland High. **(AN: I couldn't think of any other name.)** Well... not yet actually. I don't even know why they call it Highland. Hell, better that name than the one they were going to call it: OOO high. Way better than that name. Its sort of a boarding school, not quite. People from other schools get transferred there because the school they go to is under construction or whatever reason they get transferred there. They have dorms close to the school, so that's were they sleep. I am really tired right now and can't really say anything else. But, it was real nice to meet you, reader. I can't talk to you later on, this is the only time that you will see me talking to you. You will follow me around for my story of junior year in high school. I hope my life doesn't amuse you, I mean it.

**(AN: This is my first story, you can critizice all you want cause I'm not one to care. I'm a tomboy, and my friend wants to see how good I can make romance stories, so I made this story to get better at writing.)**


	2. Marshall lee

Hey! My awesome sexy name is Marshall lee. I'm kidding about the sexy part, unless... you think its sexy, then it is sexy. I have lived in Aaa for about a year now. Fionna and Gumwad convinced me to go to a high school. Fionna is the only human in Aaa, I repeat AAA! **(AN: I heard in the only two cartoons that they live in Ooo, but just so** **you can't get confused I have named their country Aaa, with a whole lot of fans.)** I met a few other humans in my travels. I'm half vampire, half demon. Fionna and Gummy won't tell me where the school is, just that its not in Aaa. I hope its not in Eee.** (AN: Once again, a made up place thats not Ooo.)** I have a really bad past at that place. Maybe I'll tell you about it later, my lovely reader. Right now I should be packing my stuff since we're leaving in the morning. Its a five hour fly, so we're leaving at five a.m. Well Gummy just told me that this is the only time I'll get to talk to you guys. I guess I can't tell you about Eee. I'll try to talk to you in some sort of way so you can learn about it later. It will change p.o.v.'s between mine to some chick. It was real cool to meet you.

**(AN: I'm trying to make the chapters longer, and keep my pace of updating every two days, if you like that pace? I really hope that you will review about what you think of this story.)**

**(Jigentou: Thanks for my first review. It's a high school fanfic because my friend, Saydi, wanted a high school fanfic. I'll make a fantasy one for you when I get at least 15 reviews from 15 people on this story. You can say whatever couple you want. Or the next 14 reviewers can vote on what couple they want. And I really appreciate that you reviewed.)**


	3. Chapter 2?

**(AN: I changed the name and characters since it kept on saying: Finn, Marceline, Marshall Lee, Fionna and it makes me think of a finceline and fiolee fanfics. I don't like those couples, but, I don't know how to explain it, I'll tell you guys about it later.)**

_Marcelines P.O.V._  
Today's Sunday, the day before school starts. Awhile ago I agreed to Finn and Bonni to make a high school. They "recruit" people to go to it. You know how I said I can't talk to you again? Well... I lied. I don't have to Bonni! I could do whatever I want! I'm gonna go do something fun right now!

_*5 seconds later*_  
"Aaaarrrggghh! It's so boring here!", I am so bored. What's the matter with me? I'm Marceline! I shouldn't be bored! I flew out of the house as fast as I can, then out of the cave. "Hissss", the suns beating rays hit my fragile vampire skin, making it burn. Why don't I think!? I flew back to the house as fast as I can. I looked everywhere for my 'outside during daylight' clothes. I then put on a tank top ( a midnight blue one to be exact), black skinny jeans, white knee high boots **(they look somewhat** **like chucks, if you don't know what chucks look like then you have no problem there.)**, and a white hoodie. **(AN: I didn't like the clothes she was wearing in that one episode, don't ask me** **why, I just don't.)** I put my hair up in a way that it looks like I have a hair cut, somewhat spiky at the ends.

Anyways , I put my hood on and flew out of my cave. It's only 8 a.m., so I won't be too tired tomorrow. And I slept last night for about two hours, so I should be sleepy around... 11 a.m. possibly? But... Bonni wanted me to test something for her. I wonder what it could be?

**(AN: What do you think? If your wondering what Marceline looks like, I'll... draw a picture for you guys. :) No! Wait! She sort of looks like an older style Buttercup, from the Powerpuff Girls, yep! That's it. I made this longer than usual for a reason. Well, until next time, adios amigos!)**

**(Wait! Please review so the "contest thing" could be over as soon as possible. And, so, I can get better at romance stories. I don't care what couple, just name one. I used to be a Fiolee fan, but, only for two weeks, cause' I'm weird like that.** **So I can make a Fiolee fanfic since I used to be one.)**


	4. Chapter 3 I think

**( AN: Hey guys! I was gonna update yesterday, but my mom made dinner early and I tend to go to sleep after dinner. I do believe I gave you guys a cliffhanger? I don't understand cliffhangers that much so... yeah. Well, here's what happened to Marceline.)**

When I look down I see Finn and Jake. I bet they haven't seen me yet. Should I mess with goody goodies?** (Hey! I couldn't remember** **what she called Finn and Jake in the show henchman. So this was probably the closest I'll get.)** Yeah, maybe I should. I flew down just far enough where they can't see my shadow. When I looked back up we were in front of a train station. A train was clearing to a stop, when a giant pterodactyl came flying down... wait?! Is it cackling? "He he he. Fionna! I knew you were running away with my Gumball! You should be ashamed!" Then as if on cue a young girl with a white bunny hat and blue clothes came out of one of the cars of the train.

"Yeah, right Ice queen. You and your stinkin butt wishes.", the girl was jumping up and down. This so called 'ice queen' growls and flies away. "Yeah, that's right! You better go Ice queen!", she screams as loud as she can.

Ice queen stops in mid flight and turns around. She glares at the girl. It looked like she was gonna do something or say something, but, she just left it as it is because she kept on her flying. The bunny hat girl comes up to us, with the biggest smile I have ever seen. She seems to be smiling mostly at Finn, but, Finn doesn't seem fazed by the smile at all. "Hi! I'm Fionna the Human, and you guys are?", she asks questioningly. Then I said shit as quiet as I can. I was gonna mess with Finn, but, now this girl distracted me. "I'm Finn and this is Jake," he says pointing to Jake. Her smile fades a bit, while her eyes lands on me. Nooo! Finn follows her gaze... "Marceline!? What are you doing here?" He says in a shocked expression.

I sigh, as quickly as I can. " I was looking for Bonni when I saw you two, so I was all like, Hey! Why don't I scare these weenies? So I was about to scare you guys whe-." "Oh there you are Marceline I was looking all over for you. Hi Fionna the Human and Cake the Cat. I hope you guys will have a wonderful year at Highland high...," Bonni kept on blabbing on that and didn't noticed I wasn't listening. Wait... Where did she come from? She was looking for me? I am so exhausted. While Bonni kept on talking I took in my surroundings. The train Fionna came out of was sleek black. All the curtains were open except one. The curtains were brick red. In one of the windows you could see some people or 'teenagers ' getting all their stuff ready. "Marceline! Marceline~," said Finn, I guess he was trying to get my attention. "What!," I said obviously mad at him. "Hello. My name is Prince Gumball. The ruler of the candy kingdom in the land of Aaa." said some pink dude in front of us. If I didn't know any better I would've thought that he was gay, but, this place is so weird that wouldn't make any sense anymore. I'm just floating here spacing out as Finn calls it. I call it thinking. Bonni was escorting these guys to their dorms. The school was right next to the candy kingdom, so preppy bonnibelle could get to the school on time. "Hey, My names Marshall lee, whats yours?"

**(AN: Cliff hanger? I made this longer than I expected... no wait I made this shorter than I expected. An okay story, right? I bet all of you are wondering what PB wanted Marceline for? I am. I will tell you guys tommorrow I guess? Now you are probably thinking whats Marceline's reaction going to be to Marshall lee. I know~ Well, once again, its time for me to stop typing. Good bye y'all. And I'll put flame prince and princess in later chapters, for that one person that wanted them here.)**

**(So I have only three reviews. You guys hate me. Nah, It just isn't a very good summary thats all.)**


	5. No waitthis ones chap 3, I'm positive

**(AN: Hi! I updated wrote this sometime after 12 a.m. for you guys. I'm a lovable person. Not really. But anyways, here is the next chapter of... err... ummm... Wait! Don't tell me! A Marcelee fanfic? Unless I changed it...)**  
**[DISCLAIMER: I forgot to so this for the last chapters, so if I forget again this one will fill in for all the other ones. I do not own anything of adventure time. Just Pendleton Ward and all the other creators and writers.]**

*Marshall lee's P.O.V.*  
Hmm... What should I pack? I have all my clothes in my one duffel bag. I got all of my music sheets in a backpack and I have my guitar picks in my pockets and my axe bass **( I think its a guitar... I'll ask my older brother sometime later.)** Yeah, that's about it. Oh, wait! My laptop! That's what I'm missing! I run (float) upstairs and get my bog with my laptop in it. Gummy said that they already have computers and stuff there, but, I can't do certain stuff in public, if you know what I mean *wiggles eyebrows* I snap my fingers and all my stuff can fit inside just one pocket. I pick them up and put them in my pocket. I kept a pair of clothes out for outside. I go to my bathroom and put on my clothes. I'm wearing black pants, with white sneakers, a blue tank top, a white hoodie with my name on my back **(pretty much like Marceline's except regular blue and his hoodie has his name on it.)** I float out of my cave and go to Fio's house before I go to the train station, where I will see the unicorn-loving candy person.** (no offense to the people that are like that)** I'm looking at the flame kingdom while I'm flying by. I heard that is where 'flame prince' comes from.

I heard from Cake that he was just a flame boy in the woods, that lived with a bunch of flame lions. I'm guessing he was the missing flame prince from a while ago. The flame queen tried bribing me into finding him. I only looked for an hour and became bored. I saw Fiona come into Bubba's castle during our guys night. We didn't invite Fio because we were making her a present. More like Bubba making her something. I was just there. Gumball got stuck in some sort of cake thing because he was so... focused... on his beauty. I have more beauty than him so I would probably need help to get out the cake thing. So when he got out, Fio told him what had happened to the boy. The boy got some salt crystal in him that was making his flame less brighter, so he could die if he loses his flame. They took him to Ice queen and then... I'm not sure what happened next though.

I float down to Fio's front porch and knock. Cake swear to *ahem*kill*ahem* me if I try to take Fiona to a party again. The first and only party I have ever gone with her... I think it was in the woods with all of lsp's 'friends', I did some song thing over there with her and then got in a epic battle with Fio. I faked my 'death' with her. Man, I practically LOVE to mess with her head. Trying to convince her that she has a crush on me. I know she doesn't, but, its nice to mess with her head. In truth, she is the realest person I met. Well... *ahem* Simone might be a little more real. Sort of. Not anymore. Any ways Cake opens the door and lets me in. Fio and her are still packing. They got cases all stacked up that's higher than me. Well, sort of. If I was standing on the ground it would be. I float up and sit on the top. "Hey, Fio! Why do you need all this stuff? Some of this stuff is probably already at the school, considering I've gone to one a long time ago. You don't even need most of this stuff!" Fiona came out of what ever she in or out of. "Marshall! Get off of there you ar-" she got cut off with all the stuff falling on her. Cake rushes to her side. I'm rolling on the floor laughing. I'm almost to the point where tears come out of my eyes. Cake glares at me. She helps Fiona out of the mess I have made that have fallen on top of the young human. Fiona gets off the floor and glares at me. " Marshall! You better help Cake and I pick all this stuff up!"

"Why should I? I didn't do anything," I say as I smirk at her. She tries jumping up to try and hit me. When she finally stops trying, I float down and help them. I open some of the suit cases taking out of all the stuff they don't need at the school. Cake puts everything away in all the other places of the tree house. Fiona puts the things that I tell her they will need for the school. Fiona looks older now. I can't believe I never told you that. She is now 16. If you're thinking that I would be dating her, you would be wrong. And gross, definitely gross. Wanna hear my reason? Well... she is wayyy to young for me. When I first met her she was just a young 12 year old, so if you think I would get feelings for a 12 year old then your wrong. Sure she has grown into a beautiful middle teen, but, she is not my type.**( Now you know** **ONE of** **my reason's why I don't like Fiolee.** **I know a lot of fans try to go around those reasons, ****but****, I will s****till stick out my tongue at those things. Actually... I think I stick out my tongue at anything romantic. No wonder my friend is trying to make me into romance more...**) "Hey, Marshall," Fiona sudden;y asks. "What?" I answer back. "Have you ever loved some one before? Like in a boyfriend, girlfriend way?" That question hit me. I stop what I'm doing and start thinking of the words she has asked. "No, not really. Why do you ask?" "oh, well, I asked because you always seem so sad all the time. You never really smile just fakes and smirks, not real ones." "Fio, I am in no mode to talk about stuff like that right now, okay?"

When she says the next thing she looks beaten. "okay. Its just I'm worried about you." I do not like to talk about stuff like this so I think of something to say. "Look Fio, don't be worried about me, okay? I can take care of myself. But, if you're so worried, I'll try and look for some one, alright?" She instantly shot up. "Okay! I will not be worried" I sigh. Cake comes in and picks everything up into a trunk of some sort. She puts it some where in her body. "Alright sugar buns, have a sand which. And Marshall lee there are some strawberries on the table." We eat our food and set off to the train station. While we were waiting for the train, Bubba comes up with a whole lot of teens. I noticed a lollipop girl and look quickly away. I hope she's not mad at me for drinking all of her red on her swirls. Everybody goes in. A waiter, a vampire I think, show me to my room. Or, until we get to the school, room. I see the curtains are open. I close them and go instantly to sleep.

**(AN: Long chapter, right? This sort of took me two hours to finish. It would of token me at least 45 minutes if I wasn't playing portal after every sentence. It's 2:25 a.m. where I'm at. I think that I made Marshall lee different from what he actually is. My bad, I was really tired. Well... until next time, adeus.)**

**(Umm, I want ya'll to review and all the other stuff I said in my other chapters. I'm too tired to write that stuff down, soo yeah.)**


	6. Chapter 5

**(AN: Hey I updated. Yeah I was gonna update yesterday, but, my mom and I went to the store. My mom always goes to the clothes section whenever we go to a store. She loves to buy clothes for me, so, lets just say that I have so many clothes that I have to have two closets. This chapter is different from all the other ones for reasons. I'm not sure if you guys will figure out those reasons.)**

**[Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure my name isn't Pendlton ward, unless it is... Nah, it's not.]**

"Huh?", I looked around and didn't see anyone so I kept on 'walking'. "Hey! I'm up here!" I look up at the person that said that. He sort of looks like me... maybe I have a twin brother my dad never told me about! I hope not... it would be pretty awkward, when I hang out with him. "Hey! Are you there?" I some how blush. **(AN**: **Sometimes** **I** **wonder** **how vampires blush...)** " Hello~ Can't you see me? Am I invisible still?" He looks down at his hands. "Umm... No, you're not invisible. Ar-are you a vampire?" "Why ye-" "Marceline! I need you to come to my lab. I have made some thing to help you with your problem." Bonni said. I sigh and start off to my destination when a hand holds my wrist. "Hey, you're not gonna listen to her are you? I'm pretty sure you're not the type to listen to some one like her." The boy, with similar clothes as my, says. I look up at him. He has some sort of toothy smile.

"It might be something important, like last time..." I remember last time. I was in the partying when Finn come saying that Bubblegum wanted me to come and test something. I never trusted Bonni, so I pretended to go to her house, and just went to a different party. Lets just say that Finn lost his memory for awhile. Well... actually that was the fun part. I got to mess with his head for awhile, till his memory came back. Jake didn't let me get in the tree house for awhile, since I almost killed Finn. It was an accident! Don't go all traitor on me! But, anyways, back to reality!

"Does it matter?" he asks. I just stare at him weirdly, and walk away. I float to Bonni's Science room and see Bonni looking for something. "Bonni! What did you need me for?" I ask as I go in. "Oh, I thought you weren't coming? And don't call me that!" " Alright Bon-bons." I smirk at her. Her cheeks go pinker, and she comes up to me." Marceline. That is possibly the most deficient nick name you have ever gave me. And can you please drink this, please?" She says in a matter of factly tone. I stare at the drink for so long that it might have disappeared. I finally drink it, and when I do, Bonni runs out of her science room. I wonder wh- "Aaaghhh!" I scream as loud as I can. This thing she gave me is burning my skin, and my powers aren't even doing anything. My skin should be healing by now! I'm in a very fatal position on the floor. No wonder Bonni left! I'm practically breaking everything in here, even though I'm laying down.

The boy from earlier flies in. He sees me and tries to help, except there's some sort of force field on the window. Monsters were flying everywhere, and wrecking the place more than I did. I wonder what Bonni did. The boy turns into a giant bat and breaks the roof into tiny pieces. He flicks away the monsters away, and turns normal looking. "Are you okay?" "No! I'm not okay! Does it look like I'm okay!?" We both hear a scream and he looks down to see who it is. "Marshall! If she is still screaming I want you-" I couldn't process the next thing he says since I got a cramp in my left leg. I try not to move too much. I close my eyes and bit my bottom lip in frustration. I notice that someone is picking me up.** (AN:** **Hah!** **Did** **you** **think** **that** **he** **was** **gonna** **kiss** **her?** **Probably** **not.** **That** **went** **through** **my** **mind** **when** **I** **wrote** **that** **down...)** I open my eyes and see the boy from earlier, Marshal I think someone called him, holding me in bridal position. I blush once again. When I stop looking at his facial features, I notice that he's taking me to the candy hospital.

He puts me on a bed and leaves. At least I feel better now. Bonni slowly comes in. I glare at her. "What did you do to me!? Do you know how much pain I wa-" "At least we know that it works." Says the pink man from earlier. "Marshall! I want you to come in here." 'Marshall' comes in and stares at Gumball, I think that's his name. Bonni comes over and starts checking everything. She picks up my- My hand! It's some peachy color! Did sh- Did she turn me into a human? No! It can't be. That's impossible!

** AN:Cliffhanger! I'm sure of it. Well... What did you think of it? I made this in the morning before I start my game marathon. Well... not quite a marathon. My mom might want me to go to the mall with her. :'( I HATE malls! The only good thing in a mall is probably the only game store there. It really depends on the mall, though. Well, this chapter was fun to write! Until next time, hindi importanteng bagay!**

**Oh and if its bold then its my author notes. Review and tell me what you think. I may have 15 reviews, but, its not from 15 different people. It's only from 9 people, so, I will need... 4(?) more people to go.**


	7. Chapter 6

** AN: Hey guys! You guys must hate me for making Marceline human, amirite? But, ask yourself, "Is she human?" Remember that this is a fan fiction, and it IS a fantasy. All will be explained in this chapter. I need to speed things up. I'll update two chapters in one day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time stuff. If I did, then, it would be waaayyyy weirder than it already is. Just saying.**

_ *Marshall's POV*_

I stop staring at Gumball and look at the girl, Marceline I think I heard from the pink lady. She looks really freaked out right now. I wonder what it feels like. From her agonizing screams, it must have hurt. Wait... are they gonna do that to me? I gotta leave! "Marshall! You are thinking of leaving aren't you? If you don't leave and listen to Miss Bubblegum, then you will understand." **(You** **guys** **should** **listen** **right** **about** **now.)**

"Marceline... CALM DOWN! Okay... First of all, you are not human. You may look human, but, you are not. We will be doing this on all vampires. I did this on you to see what would happen. An-" "Why did YOU do this to me first? You could have killed me and not care! What's the matter with you!?" Said Marceline in a very mad voice. Yep! She is very pissed! I wouldn't like to be Bubblegum right now. "Marceline, just keep on listening. Okay, as I was saying, And I knew it would work. I did this on a vampire rat, first of course. It made the rat looked normal, and the rat could go into sunlight. At night time, though, the rat's appearance turned back. When it looked normal rat like, it still all of its powers, so, you should still be able to fly and stuff. I'm not sure about you sucking red and all the other substances, but, I hope you will go check it out. Oh, and Marshall lee, it's your turn." Bubblegum says as she turns to look at me, creepily. I was about to fly out when a couple of guards grab me feet. Man, they must have some sort of super strength. Nah, probably just magic gloves.

They take me to some dungeon place, with nothing there, and strap me to some chair, that probably came from magic too. I guess they leave, I can't see anything! Maybe there is some other stuff. Wait! Weren't they supposed to give me that drink? May- "Hello, Marshall. You can't see me at the moment because its dark in the room you are in and I am using a microphone to talk to you. I have made several rooms special for this... event! These rooms are clearly soundproof, nothing proof (**He**,**he**,**he**), and...robot proof? Well...not robot proof. A robot will give you the same chemical I gave Marceline, and, if it has to, shove it down your throat. Now Gisselle I want you to give him the chemical."

Then a robot with some sort of big screen that looks like...Glados from Portal. (**Portal** **was** **made** **before** **the** **mushroom** **war** **and** **he** **played** **it then**, **and** **he** **found** **it** **again** **with** **a**...**computer**, **with** **the** **account** **to steam** **still** **there** **and**...**he remembered** **from** **that**! **Yep**, **sounds okay**.)A robot hand came with a cup and shoved it in my mouth, sort of. I drank the...substance and then started to weaken. Whatever happened to Marceline didn't happen to me. Then some time later the lights turned on. I was so weak that I fainted.

"Uhh, my head." (**Yep**! **I made** **him** **say** **the** **obvious**.) My head hurts so badly, that... it feels like someone smashed a bottle on top of it then either fixed the bottle and hit on my head again or get another bottle. I look around the room I'm in. The walls are red, there is very few furniture; just a bed, a lamp on a coffee table, and a chair. It sort of looks like a hospital room, but, not quite. "Hey." Is that Marceline!? Woah. She looks...different. I look different. I have peach hands. Don't freak out, I am not a human after all. (**Hey**, **get** **that** **reference**?) "Dude, we look just like humans. We could go in the sun now! Come on! Let's go!" She jumps out of the chair and floats to the window. "Come on!" she says as she waves her hand at me. I jump out of the bed and fly out of the window. She comes with me. We just float there, soaking in the suns burning rays. When I close my eyes a feel a hand on top of mine. When I open them I'm being pulled to some place.

While the sun goes down, we were flying to a club. I'm sure of it. Finally the sun has gone down and we float down. We were the first ones at the club, since it's a vampire club after all. We go in and see a few others come in too. They immediately look at us and lick their lips. I smirk at them. They must think that we are humans. Before they try, try, to eat us, they sniff us. "You guys smell like vampires, yet, you look like humans. How do you do that?" some male vampire says. "The princess of the candy kingdom in the land of Ooo, made a chemical that would make our... ego, bigger. She is offering it to any vampire, 19 or younger, as long as they go to the school she has built." All the vampires looked shocked. When they got out of their shockfulness, they flew out of the club as fast as they can. Well, not all of them. A few that are older than 19 stayed and danced to the song. Marceline and I danced, with singing to the song occasionally, til we got tired. "Marshall?" I look at her as we leave. "What?" " Wanna crash at my place since the candy kingdom might be busy?" "Sure." I say. She floats up and looks back at me. Then flies away. I follow her. She lands in front of a cave. We go in and I see a pink house in front of a lake, I think. She shows me the inside, just he bathroom and kitchen, stuff like that. Before she goes in her room she gives me a blanket and pillow. That night (**yes** **night**, **and** **they** **went** **to** **sleep** **around** **2**.) I had the best dream...

**AN: Well...I stayed up all night making this. I started at 10, and decided to play games again. So... this probably would've been updated yesterday, but, instead it got updated at 3 a.m. Don't worry I'll fix my sleeping time before school starts. At least I explained that Marcline isn't human. I'm tired right now so I'll stop typing.**

**Oh, and review and all the other stuff I said in all my other chapters. I guess in the next chapter I'll answer some of your reviews. I also need some sort of... grammar nazi? **


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey guys! I haven't been updating, huh? Man, I've just been in my room sleeping. I need my sleep before school starts. I think it starts in two weeks or so. Maybe. It's different where I'm at. I might update two chapters today, so, if you can can you comment on this chapter? Anybody? No? Alrighty then. Well, without further ado:**

_** Marceline's POV**_

I was walking a really long forest. I tried flying up but some invisible force pulled me down. So, I kept on walking till I got to a cabin. It was very broke down and old.**(AN:I** **don't** **know** **how** **to...Examine** **a** **cabin...)** The door was still okay. It's not broken at all. I go over there to open the door. When I was about to to open it all of a sudden A ringing noise was in my head. _*Riiinnnggg* Rinnnggg*_ "Ughh." I wonder who that could be? "Hello?" I say into the speaker of the phone.

"Marcline, I want you to come here as fast as you can. Oh, and bring that vampire with you. It's very important that you two have to be here. Come on! Quick, hurry up!" She screams in into my ear. Before I can say anything she hangs up. Well, might as well get ready, since I'm already up. **(AN**:*_TV_ _in_ _the_ _background*_To fighting crime and the forces of evil! **Sorry**, **I just** **had** **to** **do** **that.)** I go to my closet and pick my clothes then I went took a shower. *_Knock_, _Knock_!*

I put on a towel and open the door."Er, Marceline? I...ate all your apples..." (**Did** **you** **think** **Marshall** **lee** **would** **try** **and** **do** **something?** **I did** **for a** **second**, **but**, **a lot** **of** **people** **always** **do** **that** **so** **he** **still** **acts** **like** **himself** **except** **he** **has**...**a**...**stomach** **ache** **so** **he**...**um**... **doesn't**' **wanna** **try** **anything because of** **it**. **Yep**, **sounds**..**.legit?)** "Oh, well, it doesn't matter. Do you know where the candy kngdom is?" I ask. "Sure, its a bit opposite from mine right?" "Yeah, I think so." I tell him. he just nods and flies away. Maybe he's leaving to the candy kingdom right now...

_ *Marshall lee's POV*_

I leave after I told Marceline about the apples. I don't think she cares that I saw her in a towel. Most girl would be yelling at me and attacking me. Let's just say I almost lost a arm... Anyways, I fly over to this lands candy kingdom. I think there is only three lands with candy kingdom's. Mine, Marceline's and the one in Eee. I hope there isn't any vampires from Eee. I am so dead if there is. Wait, I'm already dead. Then, I guess I might lose my arm. I actually lost my arm once. It grew back, but, it was agonizely painful. Do NOT take another vampire's precious item, because you are most likely get your arm cut off. I won't cut off your arms, if you are a hot, sexy, beautiful, cute, all the other words that pretty much mean the same thing as cute...

"Marshall! There you are. Where were you? "Fionna yells to me. I don't know if I should tell her or not. Wait, she's up at this hour. It's 6 am, usually she wakes up at around 9. Did Gumball wake her? Do I even know the right time? The world may never know. **(What** **about this reference? Do you** **get** **this** **one?)** I fly over to her and take her hat. "Marshall! Can you please, stop taking my hat!?" "Why? Your hair makes your eyes come out more." She blushes madly at me while I smirk. "Marshall. Give Fionna's hat back right now and come down here" Gumball yells at me. Ugh, what does he want?! A Unicorn, since he doesn't have one. I laugh to myself. "Sure, as long as she can can find it." Then I throw it as far as I can. She leaves while I joke around with Gumball. "Hey, Gumwad! What does a unicorn say when he finds his mate?" Gummy looks at me like I turned into a crazy lunatic. Maybe I did...Nah, I'm too hot and sexy to become a lunatic. If only Gummy can know that. I bet in that giant head of his, he thinks that I'm secretly a lunatic. If only I could read minds...I gotta ask Johnny about that. I'm pretty sure he can read minds.

"Marshall, I want you and Fionna to come and help Princess Bubblegum. She needs help to fix the dorms for the new people that are coming." He says while he leaves. I float behind him, while looking around. It's different from the candy kingdom in Aaa. I think it's a bit bigger. It also has different kind of guards. Instead of strawberries(which some are missing at the moment...) They are banana's. Banana's! I can't suck all the red from them...It's so horrible."Oof." I bumped into something. I look up and see someone I haven't seen in a long time.

AN:I'm too lazy to fix anything at the moment. Who do you think the person is? If you guess it right then you could read my mind from wherever you are at the moment. This is a original character that I just made up. I got a scanner. That means that I can draw that picture of Marceline I said I'll draw. I'll put a link to it as fast as I can. Well, until next time, Bonjour or salute.(I think I spelled it wrong.)

I'll put a random Marceline picture that I sort of drew right here: art/Marceline-389920540

I hope that works.

Well, I only need 4 more people to review till I make that story of what ever couple people like the best. Oh, and I do NOT own the characters in here.


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: Hello everybody! I bet some of you noticed that I didn't update in awhile. Since I'm still very awake and on the computer, I'm gonna update! Yay! School started last week on Wednesday. I was gonna update then or two days before that, but I had writers block. I still some what have it, but not as much. I started watching some anime like Hetalia, Ouran high school Host club, Soul Eater, and Powerpuff Girls Z Doushinji. I only saw five episodes of Bleach, One piece, and Sword Art Online. I'm still trying to watch some Sword Art Online, but I don't have time to watch it, so...yeah. Well anyways, this chapter might be shorter than usual so prepare yourself.**

_ *Marceline's POV*_

As I was going to Bonni's place I passed someone. Technically he wasn't a someone, but you know what I mean. "Marceline!" he said in a surprised exasperated voice. "Where are you going? I was about to go to your house to go give you something." I doubt it. He is definately lying. You should never trust him if you ever meet him. That would make sense since he made Finn and Jake to take some of my memories. Yep, you guessed right. His name is ASH! **(AN:Okay**, **I** **only put** **him** **in** **since** **the** **pokemon** **theme** **song** **was** **playing** **so**...**yeah**.**)** "Well, what do you wanna give me? An 'I'm sorry for selling your stuffed animal for a wand, so since I said that you should come back with me'? Yeah...NO! If it's not Hambo, then I don't have time to talk to you."

As I was walking away he grabbed my forearm. "Marceline, don't go till I give you the thing I got you. First of all, I'm still gonna say I'm sorry for selling Hambo. So, I got him back for you." He holds out his hands, and there he is! Hambo! As I was taking him from Ash I started to dry tears of joy. I haven't seen Hambo in so long, that I can just scream 'I love Hambo!' But I wouldn't do that in front of Ash, I don't trust. Wait...what is that smell? My eyes are slowly closing and right before I close them I see Ash chuckling in victory...

_ *Some time later, not going to say how long later since I'm weird like that*_

"Marceline? Are you okay. Marceline, wake up!" I open my eyes to see Marshall Lee and Princess ?Bubblegum and everybody else. "Marceline are you okay? Ash, kiddnapped you and also drugged you with stuff that automatically makes you go to sleep. When we found you, you were all beat up with a big bruise on your arm. It looked like he beat you up...but other than that I'm pretty sure you're okay." Wait...did I get beaten up by Ash? Did Bubble asked me that I'm okay and then said that I am? "I'm pretty good, other than the headache you just gave me." I say as I glare at her. She flinches while looking away trying to look like she's checking up stuff. "Everybody, I want you out. Marceline needs a little rest. Her vampire powers aren't working very well so we need to check up on that stuff." Says Doctor Pineapple as she calls in a nurse to shoo them out.

As they go out Marshall lee throws me a piece of paper. I wonder what it says. When I open it to see, a rose petal falls out...

** AN: Did I get the romance in, now? Cliffy, I do believe. Well, I'm starting to get tired and I need to finish my home work, sooo, yeah. Goodbye y'all. Oh and I don't own any characters that ain't mine in here. I made up Doctor Pineapple. That just sounded really cool so I made him up. I also finally drew that Marceline for you guys, even though no one asked for it.**

** art/Marceline-with-short-hair-ish-396822761 There it is. I want to make another fanfic, it's just that I want to finish this. So I want you guys to tell PM me on how I should do this. I just wanted the next chapter to be like a quick thing. A filler. Um, how do I explain this? Like, it goes by one whole week in one chapter. That makes sense, right?**


	10. Author's note

**Well I updated. Go to the chapter before this. I'm not deleting this because I don't have time. I only did this so that people can see that it has been updated. I also need to know if you want characters from other shows or oc's of mine or your own. And if it's one of yours tell me what it is. If it's from a different cartoon show tell me the character and I'll do some research and put that person on this story. For all I know, at least one OC of mine is in here. His name is Johhny Mustang. And no he is not like Johnny Bravo. He is like the genderbent of me, if you understand my wording, that is. WELL, tell me about the whole character thing please!**


	11. On hiatus

Hey guys! You guys must hate me for not updating. Well, I lost some of my things of liking this. School started, too. I get really bad migraines, so the school isn't really helping much with that. My mom might also pawn this computer for awhile. You might see that I'm online, but I'm just here. I'll try and write down the next chapters for you guys, so when I put this off hiatus I will put up a few chapters. I'll also finish chapter 9. Comment please? Well, goodbye for awhile... :(


	12. Chapter 9

AN: Hey guys! Iam SOOO sorry for not updating in awhile. It happens... I'll update at least one every 2 weeks or 1 every 3 weeks. Imma do that just for you guys. Lately I've been watching some animes, so If you'ed like I could make a story about any anime you would like. I'll try my best since in most of the animes I'm watching, I'm only in the teens, but I'm pretty good with personality wise stuff. I have been watching adventure time with my animes, so yeah, do not fret! Any way, I'll try to put lovey-dovey stuff in this long-awaited chapter. Enjoy!  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
*Marshall's POV*  
Ashley! What is she doing here?! I thought she would never find me here..."Hey!", we both scream at each other at the same time, "What are YOU doing here!?" We point our finger pointer thingies and glare at each other. "Ahem." We look to spot the person that messed up our glaring contest. Apparently it was Gumwad. We exchange glances, then pounce on him. He starts struggling in our grip. We get off and push him really hard, that one of his arms is hanging off. Well he was busy with that I turn to Ashley. She's as hot as ever, but I could never forget what she did to me!

"So...what are you doing here?" I ask her. She raises an eyebrow, then answers with a simple, 'I'm here, does it really matter how I got here?' Umm...well yeah! You just came out of no where! That's something I want to yell at her right now. But, Gumwad is right there *points to him* He will lecture me later about *says in a fancy manner* Proper Etiquette. He does it in the most boring way possible. READING. Ashley was laughing at Gumwad, when I came to. She saw me looking at her, so she winked and flew off (AN: On a magic broomstick~)

Since I'm pretty sure Gumwad forgot about me, I left. I flew all over Ooo. I took a rest near a rose garden. All the roses are Blood red, my favorite color. I think that Marceline will like some of these. I took a few without thinking. One of the thorns, on one of the roses, pricked my finger. Pinkish-green blood came pouring out. I still don't know why it's that color... I stare at the flowers, thinking of a blood red dress on Marceline. I flew off to a art store, and bought a pencil with some paper. I take out the pencil and start writing. I fold it, and go around looking for an envelope.

Once I find an envelope, I put a petal and the letter in it. I flew off to go look for her. *ring* "Hello?" "Marshall! I need you to get her right now! Something happened to Marcy!" A female voice screams. Bearing with the hurt in my ears, I fly off to the candy kingdom. A Banana Gaurd shows me to Marcy's room in the hospital. She doesn't look to good. After a few agonizing minutes, she wakes up. I don't say anything, just let Bubble say everything. Marcy replies with the regular type of replies she would most likely give. I get pushed out of the way, while a Pineapple with a Doctor suit on, goes over to Marceline. She says that something is wrong with Marcleline Vampire side. She shoos us all out. Before I left, though, I through the envelope to her.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
AN: Wow. My writing changed in a few months, plus I'm pretty tired. I was listening to sad or scary songs the whole time I was writing this. I was also trying to draw a picture of some sort. I made an OC: Xenia She took me forever to draw, but I still did it. I hope this keeps you happy for a week or two. Finn and Fionna is the couple that get their own story, while Flame Prince and Princess gets a few special chapters.


	13. Chapter 10

**Hello guys! I was busy and I sort of promised someone that I was to update today, or Saturday to be exact. Lately I have been watching Death Note, until some one told me that something happens to one of the main characters (not trying to spoil) This is a special chapter of Flame Prince and Princess. Now without any explantion of stuff:**

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Finn and I have grown apart since he messed up our relationship. Since I'm still young, the people of the fire kingdom said that I can't be ruler till I'm eighteen. So lately I've just been walking around nature, sometimes in it. Right now, I am walking beside the ocean. The ocean. It reminds me so much of Finn, since he always wears different shades of blue, just like the ocean. *Sigh* I miss him, yet he won't talk to me again. Is it because Ms. Fancycandy convinced him to not talk to me, or what? I don't what to think anymore.

*Third person, I think...* As Flame Princess walked on the sandy beach, at the far end, a battle was going on. A battle of element against element. As Finn would say it: "An epic battle of Histooorrryyy!" Nah, sorry that wasn't it...he would actually just say An Epic battle of Awesomeness. I would say both. Doesn't matter. The battle has been going on since the two of them met. Yes, it is a battle of two. One against one. Element against Element. Have you figured what elements they are? Well, it is pretty easy.

The two elements are Fire and water, Liquid and Flames, whatever else that is pretty much the same words as those first two. It started about two hours ago...

*First person, I'm pretty sure* I was walking through the forest, my flames lighting it up without bursting them into flames. I have controlled my emotions, a long time ago. A Flame Prince is required to learn about emotions, and keep them under control, as to not to blow up the world, or anything crazy like that. I heard water a long time ago, but me not caring, I kept moving on. That is till a water elemental was in front of me. This elemental had a great water buster sword. With gloves of some sort. I remember my studies, and those gloves are called "Biker Gloves".

His hair, was in side bang. Just the same as that fellow, Jeff was it, that talked to me for awhile about the "good old days". They sounded better then nowadays. So this guy had a striped shirt, blood red and midnight blue. Strider colored pants, and pointy shoes with a hat with 3 pointed sides. It seemed as if he was a jester. A hot one to you fan girls out there. Nah, just kidding.

*BACK TO THIRD PERSON* They stared at each other for a very long time. As they stared, the fire elemental made himself a sword, one simliar to the great sword in the legend of zelda series, except golden orange. It was almost bigger than him, so it must of weighed a ton. So he changed it to his likings, to a size that made it not too big or heavy. A big bang was heard, then they started...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** AN: Ok, if you can tell me 3 or 4 references in here, then you can have a x reader on deviantart. This is one of those special chapters, that continue on while with other chapters in between. Like in a show. If you'ed like you can ask me what anime or manga or cartoon or whatever, I like so that we can do something that we both know. Well, I don't own anything. And a different special chapter will be after the next chapter. And i'm doing a special chapter, that WON'T be in here, I repeat, WON'T be in here. It's for a reviewer called EmeraldCupcake. Goodnight. It is exactly 11:53 where I am, and this won't post till like 12:25. **


End file.
